Riko Hachiboshi
Riko Hachiboshi (八星 理子, Hachiboshi Riko), also known as Caprico (カプリコ, Kapuriko), is the sixth Star Commander and former fourth Star Commander of W.I.S.E.. She has the appearance of a cute teenage girl and has a distinctive star-shaped scar on her forehead. She appears to be the head of W.I.S.E.'s Biological Research Division. It is suggested that she is responsible for the creation of the insect-like Tavoo in Psyren, as we see her drawing a design for another Tavoo during a meeting. Appearance Riko possesses long black hair and a childish face, even as a teenager. Her attire, when first seen as a teenager in Psyren , is a loose fitting long sleeved shirt with matching pants. In the present, she is a four year old girl wearing a plain dress and always carrying her drawing board. She claims the four pointed star on her forehead was a "charm from god when she fell off a cliff". The mark is also directly involved with pictures, which she doodles onto her sketchbook. Personality Extremely playful and enjoys drawing pictures in her sketchbook. As a child, she had a quite bubbly and innocent personality. She would complain if she couldn't draw and had multiple cute expressions when asked or asking a simple question. She has the best relationship with Junas, since they've been together since she was 4, which she believes to be fate. She cares a lot for his well being, such as when she heard that he came close to dying when he invaded Root, she immediately rushed to hug him as he returned. Synopsis Past Some time back, as a very small child, she fell and a mark developed on her forehead. This must have sparked her PSI much sooner than others. She called this her gift from God. Third Trip arc Her first appearance is her emerging from the worm that Ageha and co. had defeated previously. She speaks about how the core size and the size of the Tavoo are so different and wonders why. Later during a Commander meeting, she draws the basic design of what appears to be another tavoo. W.I.S.E arc Back in the present, she is shown to be a girl from a disbanded orphanage who gained her abilities after falling from a cliff. She is called the "creator" by Miroku & Junas. Haruhiko was wandering around, accidentally found Junas, and subsequently hid from him. Afterwards, he saw Riko standing on a rooftop. She runs away from Lan shortly after he finds her. She uses her drawing board to summon a fire rose that surprises Lan. Junas attacks Lan and takes Riko away. She asks if he is a bad guy and he said he came to get her. After revealing the origin of her scar and making a proper introduction to Junas, he told her to hide as he fought Kagetora. As Junas is knocked high into the air from one of Kagetora's kicks, Riko summons an eye demon to catch him and attack Kagetora and Haruhiko, injuring them both. Junas carries her as he runs asking her why she helped him. She reveals that he was the first friend she made and that it's fate (messing up pronouncing the word, saying 'fayt'). For three days, the two of them run from Kagetora before he suddenly pulls off the chase. Afterwards, they meet with the rest of the recruited W.I.S.E members at Ajito. Invasion arc She doesn't make an appearance, but they make a reference to her as the Tavoo that Junas uses to capture a large amount of survivors was earlier shown in a design she made. Astral Nova arc When Junas returns from his assault on Root, Riko (now Caprico) rushes to hug him and says she was worried about him, hearing that he almost died. When Uranus arrives to berate Junas for his failure, she doesn't say anything. She is last seen clinging to Junas's side in a hug. After Uranus gets killed by Frederica and she's knocked out by Grana's sun attack, Riko unleashes her Tavoo creations to attack Kyle but, just as they was about to kill him, he is saved by Oboro Mochizuki. Oboro soon overpowers her with his new powers. Junas tells her to step back as Oboro is too strong but she retorts that Junas should not fight as he was weakened by the sun earlier when he was fighting Asuka. With this, she continues to fight Oboro. As she is about to get absorbed by Oboro, she is saved by Junas but at the cost of him nearly getting absorbed as well. Both are saved by Grana. PSI Abilities Burst Riko Drawing Pad.png|Creator using the Drawing Pad. Riko Dark Rose.png|Dark Rose. Eyeball Demon.jpg|Eyeball Demon. Riko Create.png|Creator without Drawing Pad. Riko GigaChans.png|Three Giga-chans. Riko Magamag.png|Magamag. Creator (創造者（クリエーター）',' Sōzōsha (Kuriētā)):' With her power as a 'Creator' Riko has the ability to bring creatures of her imagination to life. In the present when she was younger Riko needed a medium to bring forth her creations. She did this through the use of her drawing pad. Anything she drew on it she could bring to life. But because of her young age her powers are still developing so her creations cannot last for a long period of time. In the future her abilities have grown strong enough that she can now forgo the use of her drawing pad and generate her creatures by pure will and intent. *'Creatures - The limit to the type of creatures that she can make only exist in her own mind. So whatever she can imagine she can bring forth. The creatures can be big or small, strong or weak, and can have their own unique abilities like her Rose creature spawning fire. Her creatures can also be created around the Illumina cores granting them increased strength that comes with their amplifying abilities. This is essentially an easier way to create Tavoo, without having the need to use humans. **'Dark Rose:' A Rose she drew as a child with fire surrounding it. It has a mouth with vicious teeth and is engulfed in flames. **'Eyeball Demon:' A massive demon covered in eyes she drew as a child. It has hands to attack and defend with. It self-destructed seconds after being summoned. **'Giga-chan:' Similar to the Eyeball Demon, but this creature didn't self-destruct from a time limit and was created with an Illumina core. Riko is able to summon more than one of these creatures, and four were strong enough to overpower Kyle with just brute strength alone. **'Magamag:' A floating head with tentacles and an Illumina core. Magamag uses its tentacles to grab nearby objects to use as his body. Trivia *In the present, the man in charge of the orphanage says that she is about four years old, meaning that she must be around 14 years old in the future. *She outranks Dholaki, yet she is far younger than him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Star Commander